<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream smp oneshots by slimenotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645274">dream smp oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimenotfound/pseuds/slimenotfound'>slimenotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Abuse, Angst, Brothers, Coping Mechanisms, Depressed Tommyinnit, Depression, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gross, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Hyperfixations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, LMAO, Lonely Tommyinnit, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Real Life, Self-Harm, Sexual Harrassment, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Stimming, Strict Parents, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a mix of both, basically tommy still streams and stuff but its his character, canon relationships only - Freeform, el oh el, i will immediately take it down, idk maybe im contemplating my own experiences, if the ccs say theyre uncomfy with this, its more just over stepping boundaries way too much, just personas and characters, kind of, maybe..., most of these are either personal experiences, not a real life fic, not really - Freeform, or me wishing i had comfort, probably not, sbi, self projecting, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, this is all going to be from personal experience, vent book, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimenotfound/pseuds/slimenotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a vent fic/book full of personal experiences. dont mind me while i self project onto my hyperfixations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>summary basically explains it :) make sure to read the tags; also ill make sure to put tws before every chapter :)
i might open up requests, probably not though. if you want to make requests make sure to check out my other oneshots book !!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. please close the door.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tommy just wants some privacy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this literally just happened today lolz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not like he was hiding anything.</p><p>He wasn't.</p><p>I mean he was, but it's not like he was doing anything wrong at the moment. He just sat at his desk, pretending to do homework - instead watching Wilbur's stream, as he looked up to his brother. He laughed softly as Slimecicle turned into a smaller version of himself, with the most obnoxious auto tuned voice, as the two older boys were playing on the origin story server.</p><p>He perked up as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, smile quickly fading as he realized it to be his father's footsteps.</p><p>You see, due to the lack of privacy he received in his home, he'd learned to memorize everyone's footsteps. The heaviness of Techno's, one of which was easily recognizable, as he was larger than both his brother's. Wilbur's footsteps were soft, peaceful, and calculated, which sometimes scared the blonde, as sometimes he wouldn't hear his brother coming up the stairs, much less acknowledge his existence until he barged into Tommy's room. Once, even, Wilbur had purposefully walked up the stairs with precise silence, only to push open his younger brother's bedroom door and scare the ever loving shit out of him. </p><p>We're getting off track here.</p><p>Philza's footsteps were just as easy to recognize as Techno's. Both were heavier, but Philza's was peaceful, yet clumsy. He could picture his father trudging up the stairs as he listened to his footsteps on multiple occasions.</p><p>Was it wrong to have studied and learnt such a thing? The sound of footsteps?</p><p>Tommy was pulled out of his thoughts as Wilbur laughed loudly on stream, and Tommy released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He leaned back in his chair, one earbud in and the other hanging loosely against his chest, as to hear such things as his father calling him downstairs for dinner, or, of course, footsteps.</p><p>Tommy quickly got out of his relaxed and laid back posture as soon as he heard his father's footsteps ascending up the stairs. Tommy quickly, frantically, minimized the stream's window, opening up a tab to his assignment for Algebra that he'd yet to complete.</p><p>He pretended to be working on the assignment, as he heard a rhythmic knocking on his door, before it opened.</p><p>Tommy didn't even get to say whether Phil could come in or not.</p><p>He sighed as he looked up to meet Phil's smile, and suppressed an eye roll as he smiled back with a silly expression.</p><p>"Whatcha working on?" Phil inquired, leaning against the door frame. Tommy pursed his lips. "Maths." He replied plainly, shrugging and continuing to 'work'.</p><p>Phil nodded, watching Tommy with a soft expression before puffing out his cheeks and waving to Tommy. "M gonna go have some dessert, if you want any." He notified Tommy, before leaving. Tommy nodded. He didn't want anything. He didn't have the energy to even go downstairs.</p><p>He looked up, and the door was open. </p><p>Tommy felt like crying just then.</p><p>
  <em>Over a fucking door.</em>
</p><p>He knew it was the ADHD, he knew he was most likely about to have an ADHD attack, he knew this was a result of bottling up his feelings, as it happened multiple times almost every day.</p><p>Tommy sighed, wiping the tears out of his eyes after only now noticing they were there.</p><p>He stood, hesitantly, before walking over to the door and shutting it.</p><p>He forced himself to suck it up, as he pulled up the tab with Wilbur's stream on it.</p><p>He didn't smile this time, he didn't laugh.</p><p>Something as simple and small as what had just happened could change Tommy's entire mood in 2 seconds, and he hated every bit of it.</p><p>He just wanted privacy.</p><p>That's all he fucking wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>